My Secret Love
by Vampire Death Kiss
Summary: They spent the day with each other in a pleasant, peaceful meadow. It was another day where they would be able to spend time alone together, in secret. After all, they were a secret couple. MKxFemGK


**A/N: I hope you enjoy this one-shot! This is my first first-person point of view story on this site, by the way. All characters in this story belong to Nintendo and HAL Laboratories.

* * *

**

My Secret Love

I feel quite nervous as I make my way towards a peaceful little meadow located on the outskirts of Dreamland. Within my right hand I clutch onto a beautiful bouquet of sweet-smelling roses, sweet peas, and lilies. I carefully observe the scenery around me as I breathe in its delightful splendors. A group of Waddle Dees along my path stare at me curiously, wondering why such a stoic, noble knight such as I would be carrying such lovely flowers.

My heartbeat quickens as I finally reach my destination. Light blush-colored and periwinkle-colored blankets of flowers adorn the pleasant fields. Pink and blue flowers…. If I was not wearing my mask, one would see the red color climb upon my cheeks. A certain somebody sat amongst the beautiful flowers of the meadow, awaiting my arrival….

The somebody is of the puffball species, as I am, but just a bit bigger and with dark pink-colored skin. Normally glowing red eyes brighten to a hot pink color behind the cross-shaped slit upon the other puffball's mask. The puffball rises off the ground and stretches out pale lavender, feathery wings. Afterwards, the puffball spoke to me with a deep, manly voice, "You're finally here!"

My pulse races even faster as the other puffball wanders over to where I stand. Coming closer to me, the seemingly intimidating puffball loosens the strap on his (?) mask and removes it from his (?) face, then allows the mask to drop to the ground. I blush harder as I gawk at what lies underneath the mask….

A somewhat lighter shade of pink colors the cheeks of a hot pink, Kirbyish face. Long, thick, dark lashes line the exquisite bluish-purple eyes of the puffball, eyes that remind me of sparkly, ultra-rare tanzanite. Shiny golden horns upon the head, the glittery appearance of the eyes, and the subtle shimmer and feathery texture of the wings, combined, give the puffball the alluring beauty of a drop-dead gorgeous model.

The puffball smiles at me while standing right in front of me, eyes the bouquet I still hold, and chuckles a girly giggle. "Are those…for me?" is the response the puffball gives me in a sugary-sweet, seductive, feminine voice. With such a voice, one would be able to tell, along with the appearance, that this puffball is definitely female.

With a wide grin underneath my mask, I gently place the beautiful arrangement into the other puffball's gloved hands, and I watch her take tiny whiffs of the delicate flowers. Then, I carefully latch my hands upon the lovely face of the puffball and caress her smooth, supple features. At the loving gesture, the girl's face begins to form a little blush, and she puts her hands underneath my mask, suddenly yanking it off my face.

The gentle breeze whips against my newly-exposed face, and I allow my shining, silvery-white eyes to adjust without my mask, afterwards, gazing into my lover's sparkly tanzanite eyes. My beautiful puffball lover lightly touches the edges of my mouth, and then brings her face nearer to mine. Slowly, we engage in a lip-lock. The kiss lasts for maybe a little over ten seconds, but it is definitely satisfying.

After the kiss, my love and I seat ourselves upon the ground, and soon the charming woman commences to massaging my shoulders. Man, it feels so good…. We suddenly stare into the sky at the breathtaking canvas of oranges, yellows…blues…and…pinks…. My love looks at the sunset starry-eyed and cheerfully exclaims, "Oh Mety-Boy! It's so wonderful!" My face turns a bright red, and I smile. Mety-Boy… I love it when she calls me that; it's so cute.

When it comes closer to nightfall, both of us puffball lovers lie together in the field, snuggling up to one another. Our armor is a bit bothersome when we are this close, but at least we are not wearing our masks and can enjoy each other's warmth. My dear woman, if anyone else dares to even touch her, she will stab them with her lance. Actually, if it was a couple of years ago, my love and I would be at each other's throats trying to murder one another. We used to be archenemies; rivals with an immense hate between us.

Things have changed since then. We found out each other's huge, hidden, masked secret and became friends. Eventually, that friendship transformed into deep love, care, and respect. We have been a couple for over a year and a half now. There is just one slight problem with our relationship: we are the only ones who know about it.

Even the soldiers of my army know nothing about my secret girlfriend, and my girlfriend and I still pose as rivals so no one suspects anything. In fact, when I go out to spend time with my love like I am today, I tell my loyal cronies a fib about where I am going. For instance, I may tell them that I am going on an important mission to Aquarius, alone.

The sky has finally become completely dark, except for the twinkling stars that swarm within the pool of darkness. Both of us puffballs love to stargaze, and that is what we commence to doing. Minutes pass, then I glance at my girlfriend and say, "Galliekins, aren't stars such an astonishing sight?"

She smiles, laughs softly for a bit, and then replies, "Yes, of course they are! They are certainly more beautiful to look at in Popstar than in outer space!"

I grin back in return and respond with passion, "The stars may be a sight to behold, but stars can't even compare to your mesmerizing beauty!"

My girlfriend gasps in joyfulness and her cheeks burn hot with an enormous blush as she squeals, "Oh Mety-Boy!" and then tells me in a flirtatious tone, "I could definitely say the same for you…" We gaze deep into each other's eyes, and then unite in a make-out session. A few minutes pass when we stop ourselves and start watching the stars again.

As we lie cuddled up together, I spread my navy-blue cape over the two of us to keep warm. Galliekins then curls up her angelic wings around us to make us cozy as well. Moments later, we nuzzle our faces as we slowly close our eyes and drift away into a deep sleep.

So, we end up dozing together for the remainder of the night in that pleasant little meadow. I hope my comrades are guarding and protecting the Halberd while I am gone, and I hope the Waddle Dees have not followed me here to this beautiful paradise. Right now, though, I sleep peacefully with my love, enjoying my time with her.

Meta and Galacta. A secret couple.


End file.
